Tu Peor Error
by Kamy-Magic
Summary: Una serie de eventos desafortunados llevan a Edward y Bella a separarse, destrozando sus corazones, razón e incluso su humanidad.  ¿Qué tanto puedes hacer por despecho y que tanto estas dispuesto a hacer por amor?
1. Nuestros Sueños Hechos Realidad

Tengo ya bastante con esta historia dando vueltas en mi cabeza, y por fin me he dado el tiempo de plasmarla, espero sea de su agrado y mínimo las entretenga un tiempo. Nada tiene que ver con la canción, lo digo por si acaso.

**Sumary:** Una serie de eventos desafortunados llevan a Edward y Bella a separarse, destrozando sus corazones, razón e incluso su humanidad. ¿Qué tanto puedes hacer por despecho y que tanto estas dispuesto a hacer por amor?

* * *

.

.

.

_**Tu Peor Error.**_

Mi respiración era agitada y sentía el aire no alcanzar mis pulmones, mis piernas flaquearon al intentar dar el primer paso y si no fuera porque Charlie me sostenía del brazo hubiese caído graciosamente con mi vestido blanco.

– ¿Bella estas bien? – cuestiono mi padre al ver que no era capaz de dar siquiera un paso.

Asentí con demasiada fuerza evidenciando mis nervios.

– Si no estás segura de lo que harás, este es el mejor momento para recapacitar hija –

Yo le sonreí forzadamente, la idea de dejar a Edward al pie del altar era algo ridículo, imposible de imaginar siquiera, algo que jamás me atrevería a hacer.

– No es eso Charlie – me trate de componer un poco mientras escuchaba la marcha nupcial avanzar – es solo que lucirme frente a otros no es precisamente mi actividad favorita –

El sonrió formando leves arrugas alrededor de sus ojos – tampoco la mía – ambos nos reímos con ganas.

– Bueno, creo que nuestra entrada pasó poco más de 30 segundos –

– Es hora – contesto él.

Entramos con paso lento iniciando el recorrido de aquel hermoso pasillo exquisitamente decorado al igual que el resto de la iglesia. Un sonrojo cubrió mi rostro y de nuevo mis rodillas temblaron al darme cuenta de que era el centro de atención de muchísimas miradas; algunas llenas de felicidad y orgullo y otras con algo de desprecio – tal vez el invitar a Tanya fue mala idea – murmure para mí misma mientras observaba como esta apenas podía contener el lanzarse sobre mi cuello a causa de los celos que muy seguramente estaba sintiendo.

La iglesia, los invitados, la decoración, todo parecía ser el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier princesa, esta sin duda era la obra maestra de Alice, Esme y Rosalie.

A pesar de la hermosura que irradiaba el lugar, todo perdió sentido al observar al hombre que me esperaba al pie del altar, mi respiración se cortó y mi corazón latió desbocadamente, mi príncipe; mi sueño hecho realidad me esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad pintada en su rostro. Estaba tan concentrada memorizando cada porción de su radiante rostro que no me di cuenta del momento en que avanzamos hasta que Charlie me soltó y entrego mi mano al hombre que se convertiría en mi esposo.

– Te entrego el más grande tesoro que un hombre podría tener, cuídala – sus ojos bañados en lagrimas hicieron que mi corazón se estrujara salvajemente, pocas veces vi los sentimientos reflejados en el rostro de mi padre, por eso el ver ahora el mar de emociones encontradas me dejaba totalmente pasmada.

– Con todo mi ser y por sobre todas las cosas – el apretón que dio a mi mano genero un cosquilleo que se extendió por mi brazo – Hola – me dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa cuando mi padre se retiro para tomar su lugar. Yo no pude más que reír tontamente mientras sentía mis rodillas temblar incesantemente.

**x x X x x**

– Acepto – respondí a la interrogante totalmente embelesada por el hermoso ángel que sostenía mis manos.

– Por siempre y para siempre – murmuro él con una torcida sonrisa adornando su rostro.

– Por toda la eternidad – nuestras palabras fueron totalmente sincronizadas a pesar de no habernos puesto de acuerdo. Su sonrisa torcida acelero nuevamente mi corazón y el casto beso que me dio en los labios me dejo atontada por varios segundos.

**x x X x x**

El lugar al que me llevo era como sacado de algún cuento de hadas, un paraíso escondido de los ojos de curiosos.

– Es hermoso – fue lo único que pude articular al ver que nos acercábamos a la imponente casa (muy al estilo Cullen) rodeada por exótica vegetación y con el hermoso lago a unos cuantos metros.

Edward solo sonrió ante mi reacción – sabia que te gustaría –

Aparco el coche y antes de que pudiese siquiera parpadear ya estaba a mi lado abriéndome la puerta.

– Bienvenida Señora Cullen – la voz excitante que uso me hizo sonrojar debido al apelativo.

– Señora Cullen – susurre para mí misma – creo que tendré que acostumbrarme – dije mientras soltaba una risita.

Entramos en un incomodo silencio, Edward cargando las numerosas maletas que Alice prácticamente me obligo a llevar y que estaban marcadas con los días que correspondía a cada una.

– He llegado a la conclusión de que Alice es una controladora – dije mientras señalaba las maletas.

– Increíble como a pesar de ser tan pequeña es una gran molestia – dijo siguiéndome el juego con tal de terminar con el irritante silencio.

Llegamos a la alcoba principal pero él me detuvo antes de entrar, me sorprendió la rapidez con la que había dejado las maletas de lado, pero me deslumbro aun más la sonrisa de su rostro.

– Esto tenemos que hacerlo de la forma tradicional – antes de reaccionar mis piernas se encontraban ya separadas del suelo mientras me sostenía con un hermoso brillo bailando en su mirar.

Entramos a paso lento sin dejar de vernos a la cara, el momento en el que me hundí en la cama mi columna mando una corriente eléctrica que casi entumió mis extremidades al saber lo que se avecinaba.

– Unos minutos para… –

–…Ser humana – me interrumpió el mientras una torcida sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro.

Me encerré en el cuarto de baño con el corazón latiendo furiosamente y las manos temblando a causa de los nervios.

Un par de segundos después Edward tocaba lentamente la puerta, la abrí en cuanto mis temblorosas manos me permitieron tomar el picaporte y observe que sostenía un pequeño maletín.

– ¿Qué es? – cuestione curiosa.

– No lo sé, cada vez que trataba de averiguarlo Alice traducía textos antiguos para evitar que lo descubriera y me hizo prometer que no lo vería –

No pude evitar soltar una risita ante su cara de complejidad, tome el maletín y leí que en un extremo decía "Noche De Bodas"

Para cuando termine de leer Edward ya se había alejado dándome el espacio y tiempo solicitados.

Examine el interior de la pequeña bolsa y no pude evitar abrir exageradamente mis ojos debido a la impresión, el extremadamente pequeño conjunto negro me hizo sonrojar con tan solo verlo entre mis manos. Inmediatamente lo puse de lado mientras la firme decisión de no ponérmelo se formaba en mi mente.

Una pequeña nota que reposaba todavía en el interior del maletín llamo mi atención, en ella la impecable caligrafía de Alice rezaba:

"_Póntelo y no tendrás problemas con tus demandas, lo he visto"_

El color se me subió al rostro ante las palabras impresas, ¿A qué se refería con que lo había visto? Sentí mi cara arder y mis ojos llorosos a causa de la vergüenza, sin embargo la decisión que anteriormente había formado se desvaneció rápidamente ante la seguridad de saber que obtendría lo que tanto anhelaba.

Me di un rápido regaderazo para despejar un poco mi mente, total, no creía que Edward se molestara si los escasos dos minutos que le solicite se convertían en treinta. El agua caliente caía sobre mi rostro mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba, en mi mente se formaban las mil y un posibilidades que se crearían si yo me pusiera el dichoso conjunto; una, Edward se moriría de la risa al ver mi patético cuerpo en esa insinuante ropa interior; dos, se daría cuenta de lo poco que soy en comparación con lo que merece o tres, conseguiría lo que tanto deseaba.

– Malditas hormonas – susurre mientras mi cuerpo y corazón reaccionaban ante esta posibilidad. Al salir tome el obsequio de Alice y lo examine desde todos los ángulos sonrojándome aun mas, respire profundo y armándome de valor me lo puse sin siquiera voltear a verme en el gran espejo que reposaba en la pared. Me lave los dientes meticulosamente y trate de no ver mi reflejo, sin embargo la curiosidad pudo más y no pude evitar dar una fugaz mirada; la palidez de mi cuerpo resaltaba aun mas gracias al color negro del pequeño – más bien minúsculo – camisón y braga. Aparte mi mirada rápidamente apenada.

Inhale profundamente una vez mas mientras tomaba la perilla para soltarla rápidamente, me gire y tome una bata para baño para envolverme en ella consciente de mi cobardía. Conté mentalmente hasta tres y salí apretando fuertemente el nudo que evitaba que la bata se abriera.

Edward estaba sentado sobre la hermosa cama matrimonial con su rostro hacia el techo y sus ojos cerrados en un deje de concentración. Trate de acercarme sin hacer ruido sin embargo el abrió los ojos y me miro al intentar dar el primer paso. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron debido a la sonrisa que formo.

– ¡Vaya! – dijo con voz profunda – creí que usarías armamento pesado –

Sonreí nerviosamente ante el comentario.

– No creo que sea necesario usarlo, hicimos un trato –

El suspiro – Bella no creo que sea buena idea –

– ¿Piensas romper tu palabra? –

– Si con eso salvo tu vida, si –

Me moleste enormemente ante sus palabras por lo que me fue más fácil deshacer el nudo que anteriormente sujetaba con vehemencia. Observe su reacción mientras la bata resbalaba por mi cuerpo hasta caer al suelo y me percate de que olvido respirar por varios segundos, sus ojos observaban cada porción de piel que estaba al descubierto como si quisiera grabarlos a hierro vivo en su memoria.

– Me veo obligada a usar la artillería pesada entonces – me mofe con mi renacida seguridad gracias a su expresión.

– Por qué haces esto tan difícil Bella – gruño mientras apartaba su mirar.

– No – dije mientras con valor me ponía nuevamente en su campo de visión – Eres tu el que hace las cosas difíciles – susurre lo mas seductoramente posible.

No supe en qué momento paso pero solo reaccione cuando sentí las sedosas sabanas debajo de mí y el duro cuerpo de Edward encima. Me beso de una manera urgente, como nunca antes lo había hecho, entregándose completamente en el beso y no reprimiéndose como en ocasiones pasadas.

Sus labios rápidamente abandonaron los míos y comenzaron su travesía por mi cuerpo, bajando por mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos.

– Por favor Bella, pídeme que pare – gruño mientras su boca seguía besando mi cuerpo.

– No – mi voz estaba cargada de algo que reconocí como excitación – No pares por favor – rogué mientras sentía sus labios continuar su camino. Fue la única frase coherente que pude formar a partir de que sus labios y manos proporcionaban exquisitas caricias a mi cuerpo.

El prácticamente arranco el pequeño camisón y braga y me contemplo totalmente embelesado causando que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo y el pulso se me acelerara aun mas – Eres hermosa – susurro mientras enterraba su rostro entre mis pechos y los acariciaba.

Solo pude gemir ante las caricias otorgadas y mi corazón prácticamente se detuvo al sentir sus manos masajear mi intimidad. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía un dedo adentrarse en mi y despertar sensaciones nunca imaginadas.

– Edward – gemí mientras movía su dedo en forma rítmica. El seguía jugando a beber mi cuerpo mientras yo sentía una abrasante sensación subir por mi vientre a la par que el aumentaba el ritmo. Introdujo un segundo dedo mientras incrementaba la velocidad y la sensación prácticamente estallo dentro de mí mandando un choque eléctrico a través de mi columna vertebral haciéndome arquear la espalda y reprimir un grito.

Cuando logre respirar nuevamente, pude observar su rostro fijo en mí, con sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos nublados por el deseo. Delicadamente se coloco sobre mí y sentí algo más que su dedo tratando de adentrarse en mí.

Al sentir la intromisión en mi cuerpo involuntariamente comencé a temblar mientras me aferraba de sus hombros a causa del dolor.

– Tranquila –me susurro. Cuando su gélido aliento choco contra mí oído todos los miedos se alejaron automáticamente, mis piernas se aflojaron y pude sentir como se adentraba cada vez más.

Cerré los ojos ante la oleada de dolor mientras me aferraba a sus hombros.

– ¿Quieres que me detenga? – cuestiono cuando topo con una barrera que dificultaba su paso.

–No – apenas susurre – No te detengas por favor –

Beso mis labios mientras de una sola embestida terminaba la tarea reprimiendo en la caricia el grito de dolor provocado.

Al sentirlo totalmente dentro una sensaciones extraña se apropio de mi, como si de alguna manera todo este tiempo hubiese estado incompleta y lo ignorara, pero ahora me sentía tan plena como jamás creí estarlo.

El permanecía quieto, sin mover un solo musculo mientras esperaba.

– Estoy bien Edward – hable después de recuperarme.

El sonrió levemente – No es solo por ti – dijo con voz aterciopelada – Estas sangrando, dame solo unos segundos –

Me sonroje enormemente, como había podido olvidar ese pequeño detalle – Lo siento – susurre mientras enterraba el rostro en el pecho del vampiro.

– No tienes porque disculparte – separo mi rostro y me observo fijamente – Es normal – su sonrisa se amplio – humanamente normal – lentamente comenzó a moverse adaptándose a un ritmo que no fuese demasiado brusco para mi condición humana.

Lentamente el dolor dio paso a oleadas de placer a la par que el ritmo de ambos se iba acelerando.

– ¡Oh Bella! – gruño mientras apretaba fuertemente los extremos de la cama, canalizando sus fuerzas para no lastimarme.

Una renovada y más potente sensación abrazadora nació en mi vientre para darse paso por todo mi cuerpo, me aferre fuertemente a la dura espalda de Edward a la vez que gemidos más potentes escapaban de mi boca.

Edward gruño tratando de controlarse a sí mismo, sin embargo cuando una bomba parecía querer estallar en su interior su mente se fue nublando poco a poco y sus embestidas ganaron fuerza.

Un potente grito lo saco de su ensimismamiento y antes de darse cuenta el también culmino perdiendo prácticamente todas sus fuerzas.

En cuanto fue dueño de sus movimientos se tumbo a mi lado – ¿Te he lastimado? – La preocupación y culpa eran palpables en su rostro – ¿Por qué gritaste? –

Lo mire con una enorme sonrisa y las mejillas totalmente encendidas – Lo siento – dije avergonzada – fue una sensación tan potente que no pude reprimirla –

El sonrió levemente mientras con su mirar examinaba mi cuerpo en busca de algún indicio de daño para después sonreír más ampliamente al verme en perfecto estado.

– ¡Wow! – exclame mientras que esperaba que mi respiración y pulso tomaran su ritmo normal.

– Si wow – respondió mientras me rodeaba con sus pétreos brazos y acercaba a su pecho.

– Ha sido fantástico – dije mientras él me acariciaba el cabello.

– ¿Tal como lo soñabas? – pregunto con vanidad.

– Aun mejor – alimente su ego.

El comenzó a cantar mi nana mientras los ojos lentamente se me cerraban, con una sonrisa de felicidad adornando mi rostro aun dormida.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota De Autora:** ¡Hola! yo de nuevo, aunque casi no he estado activa en FanFiction, estos últimos meses he sido una lectora silenciosa a falta de tiempo, confieso que ya tenía mucho sin entrar a la pagina, perooo hoy tuve tiempo para leer y dije, porque no :P

Esta nueva historia será mi primer Fanfiction de crepúsculo largo, espero yo no mucho y espero sea de su agrado, mi meta es hacerlas llorar mucho para que me avisen si lo consigo ;)

**_ Kamy Magic _**


	2. Sueños Rotos

– Ha sido fantástico – dije mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

– ¿Tal como lo soñabas? – pregunto con vanidad.

– Aun mejor – alimente su ego.

Él comenzó a cantar mi nana mientras los ojos lentamente se me cerraban, con una sonrisa de felicidad adornando mi rostro aun dormida.

**x x X x x**

Fue fantástico abrir los ojos y verlo junto a mí, su cara estaba radiante, se veía incluso más hermoso que antes con ese nuevo brillo en su mirar.

– Es injusto – dije con la voz rasposa. El levanto las cejas asombrado por mis palabras.

– Tú amaneces perfecto, en cambio yo debo estar horrible –

El sonrió – Oh vamos no estás tan mal – le dirigí una mirada llena de incredulidad – Tal vez un poco despeinada, pero aun así te vez preciosa –

– Si claro – refunfuñe.

– Entonces, que te parece si repetimos lo de anoche – su seductora voz me cautivo – he esperado pacientemente porque despertaras y creo que merezco una buena recompensa –

Sonreí ante sus palabras – Oh vaya, el vampiro virgen ha sucumbido ante los placeres carnales que tanto tabú le causaban –

– Por lo que vi y sentí anoche tu también lo disfrutaste bastante –su sonrisa traviesa hizo que mis mejillas se pusieran coloradas – Además ahora sé que esperar, creo que podre controlarme mejor, en todo caso el perder un poco el control no te ha molestado tanto – su sonrisa se ensancho.

Puse los ojos en blanco a la vez que comenzaba a enroscarme en la colcha para levantarme de la cama – Me apetece más un paseo – dije con indignación, sin embargo aun no terminaba de ponerme en pie cuando nuevamente sentí las sedosas sabanas debajo de mi cuerpo y el perfecto y desnudo pecho de Edward encima. Apenas si logre parpadear un par de veces cuando el aprisiono levemente mis manos con su agarre y arranco la colcha que me cubría.

– Ah nos va a gustar también el sexo rudo – dijo juguetonamente mientras besaba mi cuello, para después hacerme débiles cosquillas con sus helados dedos.

– ¡Basta! – Grite al borde de las lagrimas – Lo que quiera el Señor Cullen, pero por favor pare – logre decir entre carcajadas.

**x x X x x**

El mes que pasamos juntos fue maravilloso, recorrimos los hermosos alrededores y nadamos en el exquisito lago, sin embargo, fue la habitación lo que más desquitamos, era increíble como algo que desconocíamos llego a ser tan adictivo para ambos.

Cuando llegamos nuevamente a Forks un malestar se instalo en mi estomago a causa de los nervios, estos días que viví con Edward fueron dignos de un cuento de hadas, sin embargo ahora volvíamos a la realidad, una aplastante realidad.

El comité de bienvenida integrado por la familia de vampiros nos recibió apenas aparcamos el coche, Alice no dejaba de guiñarme el ojo haciendo que me sonrojara cada dos por tres y las insistentes bromas de Emmett y Jasper no ayudaban mucho.

– Es bueno verte completa Bella – me recibió Jasper – Emmett gane la apuesta, te dije que no la partiría en dos – agrego provocando que Edward gruñera y yo me sonrojara de la cabeza a los pies.

– Oh vamos quita esa cara hermano, yo que creía que lo necesitabas para borrar esa cara de apretado aburrido era un buen… –

– Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración – gruño provocando que todos rieran a excepción de él y yo.

– Y bien, ¿Cuándo piensan hacerlo? – cuestiono Carlisle lo que provoco que Edward se tensara y Rosalie diera la vuelta indignada.

– Por mí entre más pronto mejor – hablé ignorando a ambos.

– Vamos, no hay por qué apresurarnos – Edward me apretó levemente contra su cuerpo.

– ¡Si lo hay! – Exclame indignada – envejezco cada minuto, no quiero verme más grande que mi marido por siempre – no pude evitar hacer un puchero ante la idea – Además me dio su palabra señor Cullen –

Rosalie resopló indignada – Es imposible que tomen algo tan serio a la liguera, es increíble que lo tengas todo y lo mandes al diablo con tanta facilidad –

Por un segundo observe a Rosalie, sintiendo pena porque sabía que lo que más deseaba era ser humana nuevamente, humanidad que yo estaba rechazando – Se que para ti suena ilógico – mi voz fue apenas un susurro – pero lo único que quiero en la vida es estar al lado de Edward por siempre, y sé que si sigo siendo humana, nuestra relación jamás prosperara –

– Bella sabes muy bien que eso no tiene por qué ser así – protesto Edward.

– No, aunque no quieras verlo así será, de seguir así, en unos años pareceré tu madre – mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ante la sola idea – Que tipo de futuro nos espera así.

– ¿Y que tipo de futuro les espera como vampiros? – El rostro de Rosalie mostraba una furia que jamás había visto – ¿Qué nunca soñaste en tener hijos? Una familia por Dios –

– Ustedes son mi familia – la mire fijamente – Ustedes lo son todo para mi, se que al lado de Edward no podre tener hijos, sin embargo, ya tengo una familia –

Rosalie giro el rostro hacia un lado frustrada y resignada.

– Solo, solo quiero tiempo para despedirme de las personas que amo, solo una semana y quiero volverme una de ustedes – Todos asintieron menos Rosalie y Edward quien solo bajo el rostro con pesar.

– Por siempre –hable mientras me refugiaba en sus brazos.

– Y para siempre – susurro el besando mi cabeza.

**x x X x x**

Los días transcurrieron con rapidez, ya habían pasado 5 días desde nuestro regreso a Forks, el tiempo con mi padre se me hacia realmente poco y pensar en que no lo vería por un buen tiempo me hacia querer llorar en el momento.

– ¿Y han pensado en tener familia? – cuestiono Charlie viendo hacia otro lado, gesto que le agradecí infinitamente pues mi rostro se sonrojo al escuchar su pregunta.

– No – tartamudee – Es, es demasiado pronto papá –

– Me alegro – sonrió un poco y me vio directo a los ojos – Son aún muy jóvenes, lo mejor es que le den prioridad a la escuela –

– Si, eso mismo pensamos Edward y yo –

– ¿Bella? –

– Si papá – me sorprendió el gesto de seriedad en su rostro.

– ¿Te estás despidiendo? – me quede perpleja, ya que mas que preguntarlo, solo lo estaba corroborando.

– ¿Por qué dices eso papá? – mi voz tembló en cada una de las palabras.

Charlie suspiro – Cosas mías – dio con un hilo de voz – Solo recuerda que pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré hija, y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti – soltó una leve sonrisa – Creo que desde pequeña tomabas decisiones más maduras que las de tu madre o las mías –

Yo también sonreí un poco – Renee siempre dijo que tenía 30 años encima.

**x x X x x**

Mis manos se retorcían nerviosamente, había estado evitando este momento, ya habían pasado 6 días desde aquella plática con los Cullens, y el día de mi transformación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Suspire resignada mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba un número bien conocido.

– Hola Billy, ¿Se encuentra Jacob? – por su tono de voz sabía que no estaba muy contento con mi llamada – Si, espero –

Mi corazón latía aceleradamente, no había visto a Jacob desde antes de la boda, y esta sería prácticamente nuestra despedida, lobos y vampiros no se llevan bien, a partir de mañana seriamos enemigos naturales.

– Hola Jacob – intente sonar jovial aunque mi voz se quebró por mis pensamientos – Muy bien, es que tenía ganas de saludarte, no nos vemos desde nuestra última discusión – enredaba el cable del viejo teléfono de Charlie en mi dedo con el fin de controlar un poco los nervios – No, aun no lo han hecho – mi voz sonó un poco dura – Solo, solo quiero despedirme –

Tuve que separa un poco el auricular de mi oído a causa de los gritos, intente calmarlo en vano, anqué después de un rato su voz se normalizo.

– Quiero verte – me dijo suplicante.

– Jacob no creo que sea buena idea –

– Solo quiero verte una última vez, quiero verte como la Bella humana y torpe, quiero recordarte así, no como el monstruo en el que te convertirás –

– Jacob no hables así – le rogué.

– Por favor –

– Esta bien – susurre.

– Te espero en una hora en la línea de nuestro territorio – su voz sonaba extraña, estaba demasiado dolido.

Colgué el teléfono y suspire hondamente, este sería uno de los momentos más difíciles, sabía que Jacob no aceptaría tan fácilmente que yo me convirtiera en un vampiro.

Me puse de pie con rapidez para alistarme, sin embargo la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y por poco pierdo el piso, tuve que sentarme nuevamente esperando que el malestar pasara, estos últimos días casi no había dormido y el cansancio me estaba pasando la factura.

**x x X x x**

En cuanto llegue vislumbre la gran figura de Jacob, intente saludarlo con una cálida sonrisa, sin embargo su semblante era serio y me miraba con algo de rencor.

– Creo que es lo más serio que te he visto – le dije con una pequeña carcajada sin embargo su mueca no cambio.

– Vamos Jacob, quita esa cara, no es que alguien vaya a fallecer –

– No es broma – hablo con enojo.

– Jacob debes entender, esto es lo que yo quiero –

– ¡Lo que tú quieres está mal! – grito encolerizado lo cual me estremeció de pies a cabeza, jamás lo había visto así – Te convertirás en un monstruo, en uno de ellos, que acaso no te das cuenta –

– ¡El que no se da cuenta de que eso es lo que en realidad quiero eres tú! – grite fuera de mi.

Se irguió frente a mí impactándome su gran tamaño y por un momento me aterro la mueca de su rostro.

– Y yo a quien quiero es a ti – sus grandes brazos rodearon mi cuerpo apretándome con fuerza, yo gemí de dolor sin embargo el no aflojaba su agarre. De pronto algo en su mano llamo mi atención, una frazada húmeda – La sanguijuela no detectará esto, hierbas medicinales que los curanderos quileutes usan al curar a los heridos –

Me tapo el rostro con la frazada impidiendo que respirara, trate de resistirme pero cuando mis pulmones exigieron aire di una gran bocanada llenándome de ese aroma que hizo que mi tráquea y pulmones ardieran, inmediatamente me maree y note como mi cuerpo dejo de obedecerme.

Jacob me recostó en el pasto mientras balbuceaba que siempre seria suya, me sentía tan impotente y deseaba que algo pasara, sin embargo mis esperanzas fueron muriendo cuando comenzó a desvestirme. Con la fuerza que aun me quedaba trate de separarlo tomándolo de los hombros, pero fue en vano, estaba demasiado débil como para causarle una molestia siquiera.

Un ruido llamo mi atención, alguien se acercaba, podía escuchar sus pisadas sobre las ramas y hojas secas, rogué al cielo que quien fuera me salvara de ese infierno y al usar lo que me restaba de energía para levantar la mirada observe el rostro de Edward viéndonos fijamente.

"Ayúdame" grite en mi mente, porque ni siquiera mis labios respondían a mis órdenes, sin embargo el frunció el seño y sus ojos reflejaron un gran dolor.

– Creo que ya no hay manera de ocultar esto Bella, ¿O acaso tienes algo que decir? – Mis ojos se agrandaron mientras observaba con odio a Jacob, estaba completamente paralizada y él lo sabía a la perfección.

– Bueno sanguijuela, creo que su silencio lo dice todo – sonrió triunfantemente.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y llenaron de lágrimas pidiendo auxilio, sin embargo Edward solo me vio decepcionado y con un gran dolor reflejado en su rostro, intento decir algo pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y de un momento a otro desapareció.

Jacob rio con ganas mientras me sobreponía la ropa – No te dejare ir Bella, no dejare que te conviertas en una de ellos, lo evitare incluso aunque me odies – Se puso de pie y me vio con sorna – El efecto durará un par de horas, te recomiendo que te relajes y pongas en orden tus ideas –

Lagrimas surgían de mis ojos sin parar, mezcla de odio, impotencia, incredulidad y decepción, sin embargo no pude hacer nada.

* * *

**Nota De Autora: **Aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les guste. Tarde en subirlo mas de lo que crei, sin embargo ya estoy trabajando con el siguiente capitulo ;)

Porfavor dejenme comentarios que no hay mejor paga que esa.

_**Kamy Magic**_


End file.
